1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for devising a method for estimating disparities from at least two views.
An apparatus and method for acquiring temporally-consistent disparity maps are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer stereo vision is a part of a computer vision field. Two cameras spaced from each other by a predetermined distance may acquire images from a same scene. An image acquired by a first camera is referred to as a first image, and an image acquired by a second camera is referred to as a second image. An object in the scene may be represented in both the first image and the second image. A disparity means a distance difference between the object in the first image and the object in the second image. Generally, a distance between an object and a camera is inversely proportional to a disparity.
When a third image viewed from a new viewpoint is generated by interpolating the first image and the second image, a disparity may be used to determine a location of an object in the third image.